How To Turn On An Archeologist
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Vala has all the skills needed to get Daniel right where she wants him, how she wants him, and when she wants him.


How to _Turn On_ An Archeologist

Spacegypsy1

Vala has all the skills needed to get Daniel right where she wants him, how she wants him, and when she wants him.

~0~

Spinning around from her work station across from Daniel's desk, Vala broke the long spell of quiet. "Why do people do that?"

Confused, Daniel looked up. "Do what?"

"Talk about us." She spun on her stool a few times coming back to stop and smile at him.

Daniel pursed his lips, eyes going squinty "As in...?"

"As in are they or aren't they." She performed one more rotation before standing and coming to his desk.

"What?" His glasses came off and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What, what, Daniel?"

"Are or aren't what?" Frustration crept into his tone.

With a huff, Vala sighed, shook her head, and wandered off out the door.

After a good ten second delay Daniel jumped up and trotted out after her.

"Wait up." He hopped in the elevator with her, barely clearing the closing door.

"It's late, I need to sleep." She said without looking at him.

They rode in silence the short distance to level 22.

"Why do you care what others say or think?" Daniel asked following her out of the elevator.

"I don't!" Vala snapped out, glaring in his direction. "I just wanted to know why. Earth is not like other places."

"Really, Vala? They don't gossip on other planets?" Though the words were meant in sarcasm, Daniel's voice had softened.

Attempting a false combative tone she continued. "Well, not like here. Not incessantly and not with a wager as to whether some two... or more... are sleeping together. And, another thing! Why do you Tau'ri call it sleeping together? They are actually referring to sex. Or. Possibly. Love making. You and I sleep together all the time with Teal'c and Mitchell. Is that called teammate sex sleeping but not sleeping swapping? Because we do tend to swap around so no one is always sleeping with the same person."

"On what world have you been sleeping? We never swap – or at least not for the last year or so. I sleep with you, Mitchell sleeps with Teal'c."

"Well, alright, I suppose that's true. Why do you think that is?" There was a deep sexy timbre to her voice.

"I think I have a headache." Daniel complained.

"Does that mean you don't want to have sex with me?"

"Noooo," he drug the word out to emphasize his sincerity, "it does not, it means my brain is taxed trying to keep up with your chatter."

"Well, answer that anyway. The why do you think that is?"

They were almost at the center point between their two quarters and Daniel stopped and thought about that before he answered. "Because we fit well together, in more ways then one. And we are used to each other's sleep habits."

"Do you think Mitchell and Muscles are lovers?"

Daniel flinched, "Holy buckets! Why..."

Vala grinned.

"Oh," He whispered, "you were teasing?"

"Yes, sort of, since we sleep together and we also have sex I wonder if anyone, including you, wonders if Muscles and Mitchell have sex when they sleep together."

Daniel sighed deeply, put his arm around Vala's waist and started off towards his door. "Stop wondering, they are not."

"How do you know?"

Daniel took her by the shoulders and guided her backwards towards his room. "Vala. Enough. Please."

She sighed happily. "Are we going to have sex now, Daniel?"

"Yes."

"Can I spend the night so we can also sleep together?"

"Yes."

"You know how much I like it slow and sexy and when you whisper those words that I adore. So, darling, will there be lovemaking and not just sex?"

"Isn't there always?"

"Did you get turned on with all the chatter about sex and sleeping?"

"Yes."

"So, do you think they watch us on the corridor camera's to see if we go into the same room?"

"Not any more."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Vala ran a hand under Daniel's tee shirt. "Do you..."

When they reached his door Daniel stopped her chatter with a hard kiss while still managing to get his door open. There was a break in the kiss as he pulled her shirt off over her head and kicked the door shut.

"No, really darling, why do you think they gossip about... Oh! That's my brand new Victoria's Secret bra you just tore! Oooo, alright, no more cha..."

FIN~


End file.
